El Famoso Pueblo de Kisame
by Katon-Zukohoku
Summary: La Carta:Capitulo1. Ya puesta como me lo recomendaron arigato. Aqui comenzamos la dramatica historia del Espadachin de Akatsuki Espero les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Saludos Futuros Lectores aqui tenien mi escrito basado en el fic De Akatsuki Big Brother Akatsuki de AkiraKatou (Todos los Derechos Reservados) _

_**Todo personaje pertenece Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Mi pueblo- cancion propiedad de  
Fernando Villalona -**

_(El fragmento que presentara alli)_

_Espero les guste_**  
**

**_

* * *

El Famoso Pueblo de Kisame_**

**Capitulo 1 "La Carta"  
**

Era cualquier día, soleado, cuando derepente en la casa de la Organización de Rango S, esta Kisame, el famoso espadachín y compañero del Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi limpiando la zona de la casa cual el Líder les había ordenado.

Oye Kisame, que ridiculez bájale a tu escándalo- gritaba el Uchiha cuando limpiaba la sala.

- Fíjate que en mi Pueblo cuando cantamos esta canción debemos escucharnos a los 4 Vientos- exclamaba Kisame.

- Pero siempre que hacemos algo tu debes cantar esa canción, dame esos audífonos- se apreciaba la orden con furia de Itachi.

- Pero, pero la necesito como el pan de cada día, es que moriré si no la escucho amigo Itachi solo esta ves si?-lo miraba con ojos de gato con botas-

Que ridiculez cuando acabes me dejas escuchar esa cancioncita tuya- afirma con seriedad-

¡¡¡Así será mi gran amigo Itachi, mi mejor amigo en el mundo!!! -Gritaba de felicidad el Espadachín-..

Al escucha aquella pequeña discusión cual llevaban los dos compañeros de Akatsuki (se mete Kisame en la narración)

-Permíteme, nada de compañeros somos AMIGOS ok.

- De acuerdo- respondía el narrador algo nervioso-

Ajam, como decía que llevaban esa discusión los –afirmaba esta palabra- AMIGOS (Kisame sonriendo) cuando llega el Akatsuki enmascarado.

Hola a los dos, ¿Cómo están?- preguntaba Tobi con mucha felicidad y entusiasmo.

Entra Deidara y Sasori al mismo tiempo Kisame seguía cantado e Itachi limpiando.

-Bien- respondía el Uchiha serio.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntaba el experto marionetita al escuchar la voz del narrador.

-Mira, hum, es un hombre que ayuda narrar la historia, hum, no temas hum.

Acaba la canción de Kisame y comenta.

-Fíjense que en mi Pueblo a eso se le llama narrar que lo hace un narrador que narra historias por medio de un narrador que su trabajo es narrar….

-Kisame callate no exageres con tanto bla bla- interrumpia Itachi, - además repetiste mucho narrar y narrador, y ahora pásame tu música escuchare esa cancioncita tuya.

-Esta bien mi querido amigo!!- le da su reproductor.

En ese momento llega Konan y Zetsu con Orochimaru.

-Oigan chicos ya esta la comidita por favor vengan a sentarse al comedorcito por favor- pedia Konan con Amabilidad

- Ya vayan a comer de una buena vez- reafirmaba el lado malo de Zetsu.

- Si no se enfria la comida que preparo Pein- contesta el lado bueno

Konan se dirigía al comedor, Sasori aun sin entender acompañado por el Artista de Akatsuki, detrás seguía Kisame con Tobi y al final Itachi y detrás sale Orochimaru

-Ahhhh Itachi-san hoy te ves muy guapo te guarde una silla especial junto a mi-

Itachi se voltea y con un grito de mujer corría hacia al comedor y Orochimaru camina lentamente al comedor, asombrado por la velocidad de escape del Uchiha.

Llegando al comedor Itachi se ponía a escuchar la famosa canción que escucha a diario el Espadachín.

El escucha una canción de merengue y al momento queda con una mirada de impresión por la letra (un pequeño fragmento)

_En un rincón de mi país esta mi pueblo_

_Me vio crecer y junto a el forje mis sueños_

_Me dio su amor y bajo el sol alce mi vuelo_

_Y hoy quiero volver a ti, mi Pueblo._

Pero no me culpes, Pueblo querido

Aunque estés bien lejos estoy contigo

Con mi familia, con mis amigos

Pueblo mío..., Pueblo Mio.

Al momento Tobi le roba los audífonos a Itachi y escucha lo mismo que Itachi

-Itachi-san ¿que extrañas a tu Pueblo?, ¿¿¿ya estas igual que Kisame-san???

-Tobi!!!, QUE RIDICULEZ, no estoy como el, solo escucho lo que el pone a oír diario y solo deseaba oír esa canción.

- Entiendo Itachi-san. (sarcasmo)

Llega Zetsu con la correspondencia del día.

-Mmmm que poquitas cartas. Aquí solo hay una para Kisame que tiene una estampilla extraña y otra para Sasori-Comenta el lado bueno

- Que aburrido- agrega el lado malo.

Kisame se voltea de inmediato.

-¡¡¡Dame esa carta!!!- exclama el espadachín.

Se la arrebata y abre la carta con lágrimas de emoción.

-Kisame tranquilizate.

-No puedo es cuando vi el final de mi novela Cascadas de Agua

-Kisame-san de quien es la carta. pregunta Tobi con curiosidad.

-Es de ........

* * *

_Que dira la carta de quien sera?? De quien sera?  
_

_Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo. Ojala les haya gustado. Poco a Poco el siguiente estara mas largo necesito inspiracion xD_

_Se despide Katon-Zukohoku. Espero Reviews xD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos.**

**Como estan?, jeje perdon le mega tardanza pero aqui el capitulo dos**

**Uds recordaban que a Kisame le llego una carta especial, bueno aqui se lo rebelare.**

**Espero les guste**

**Motivo de mi Tardanza: Hago un video especial para el Fic Akatsuki. XP**

**Saludos!**

**Todo Akatsuki pertenece Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tiburon de Steven Spielberg**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- El Famoso Pueblo de Kisame ¡¡Iremos a mi pueblo!!!**

Encontrábamos a nuestros ninjas de Rango S y al espadachín con una especial carta.

Kisame abre la carta con mucho drama, de la nada se le brillaban los ojos, una luz de la nada cubría a Kisame y hasta finalmente….

¡¡¡¡SII!!!!- grita Kisame

Todos se dirigían corriendo que le sucedía.

¿Por qué gritas así?,¡¡quiero que me respondas ahora mismo!!- ordenaba el líder.

¿Que es esa luz que esta sobre Kisame?-pregunta Sasori curioso.

Que ridiculez- agrega Itachi. Ya se de quien es esa carta.

¿De quien es la cartita?- pregunta Konan con mucho interés.

-Es…. de su Pueblo-.

-Es de su pueblito, genial-.

-Haber la carta Kisame- píde Tobi arrebatándole la carta de las manos.

-¡Mi carta!- Kisame reclama con una voz triste. –La pudiste haber roto-

-¡¡La leeré en voz alta Kisame-san y perdón ando muy feliz!!-.

Tobi lee la carta en voz alta y con una seriedad dramática para imitar a Kisame.

_"__Querido Kisame"_

_Hola ¿como estas?, bien aquí nosotros, si aquí con lluvia mojada. Nos enteramos que participaste en un concurso, no pudimos votar por ti porque nos acabamos de enterar, no se te olvide que aquí se estrena la nueva novela, Lagrimas Mojadas, te hacemos una invitación y a tu súper amigo Itachi, a tu amigos Deidarin, al amigo de las serpientes, a tu lider y a si pareja, al carnívoro, a los chicos etc que vean el estreno y que vengan a conocer.._

_Si quieres lleva a más gente pues llévala adiós._

_ATTE_

_TU PUEBLO!_

_PD……….._

La PD era mas larga que la misma carta y les llevo 2 hojas por los 2 lados escribirla y paso mas de 1 hora y media de lectura..

Sasori y Deidara se habían quedado dormidos. Pein tenía canas verdes, Konan había hecho mas de 10 figuras de papel, Itachi estaba cabeceando y Orochimaru esperando el momento indicado para tomarle una foto en el mejor ángulo a Itachi, Zetsu se había ido a comer, y Hidan aprovecho para una breve misa y Kakuzu contando los gastos semanales.

Tiempo después Tobi había terminado de leer la carta.

-Uff me canse-

Kisame decidido comenta.

¡¡Amigos!! Míos. ¡¡Iremos a mi pueblo!!!!-grita con emoción.

-¿Otra ves?- preguntaba Itachi; y los demás Akatsuki se quedan con un rostro de impresión.

-Conoceremos a los amigos de Kisame san.- susurraba Tobi.

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??- los demás gritaban a coro.

-Ahora que, que haremos- preguntaba Zetsu del lado malo.

-Nos dividiremos- decía Itachi muy confiado porque el se "sabe" el Camino al Pueblo de Kisame.

-¡¡Bien ese es mi amigo!!

**Pero Itachi no recordaba algo****.**

_Inicia Flash Back._

_-Amigo Itachi no se te olvide, iremos a mi pueblo mañana__-._

_-Si, si-__. _

_Al día Siguiente._

_-Itachi prepárate ahora nos vamos-_

_Los dos de Akatsuki caminaban juntos, Kisame iba tan feliz que algo le llama la atención y da un giro tan rápido que el adormilado de Itachi no se da cuenta que la espada y lo noquea._

_-__¡Oh no! Amigo Itachi. ¡Ah! ¿Qué hice? Debo ir a mi Pueblo y curarlo antes que vaya a la Luz-._

_Kisame, corría y tenía un fondo muy exagerado parecido al de los cómics y de la nada salía una canción._

_[__Llegare a mi meta de Hércules], la cámara se hacia lenta e Itachi se iba zangoloteando y como la forma como lo carga Kisame se iba pegando con la espada._

_Pasan unos minutos e Itachi despierta en la enfermeria._

_-Amigo me estaba preocupando mucho por ti,  
¡¡¿¿estas bien??!!-._

_-Si, mucho mejor y donde estamos-_

_-En mi pueblo-_

_-Donde queda?_

_-Pues queda en-_

_Un ruido de la nada aparece y no deja escuchar lo que dice Kisame_

_Termina flashback_

-Bien amigos iremos mi querido Pueblo, organizaremos los grupos. ¿Quien quiere ir conmigo y quien con Itachi?-

-Yo quiero ir contigo ya tu pueblito Kisame-

-Yo iré donde vaya Konan, ¿pero porque nos dividimos?- decía con tono cortante Pein.

-Yo se que quieren llevar su camión pero no los dejare, en mi pueblo es muy limpio, bien somos 3.-

-Hidan vienes con nosotros ahora mismo-

-¡Yo iré con Kisame-san!- gritaba emocionado Tobi mientras empaca unos barquitos de juguete.

-Sasori, ven con nosotros en nuestro grupito-

-Kisame ¿Dónde queda tu pueblo?

-No se los diré, solo me seguirán-

Todos los Akatsuki a excepción de Itachi hacían una cara de impresión.

Yo iré con Itachi-san- afirma con emoción y alegría Orochimaru.

-Yo no quiero ir a ese tonto pueblo- decía Hidan.

-Ni yo- agregaba Kakuzu

-Ni yo hum- concluye

-Yo si será entretenido- decía el lado Bueno de Zetsu.

-Que aburrido otro pueblo estupido- afirma el Lado Malo de Zetsu.

Al oír esas negaciones e insultos a su pueblo, Itachi le decía en voz baja a todos los Akatsuki que salieran de la casa lo antes posible menos a Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara y Zetsu.

¿Qué haces Itachi, porque nos sacas?-

Es que …. Cuando insultas así al pueblo de Kisame el ….

Mientras tanto.

-Ustedes insultaron a mi pueblo. ¡¡Ahora lo PAGARAN!!-

Kisame pone su posición de Manos y menciona lo siguiente. "Suiton, Bakusui Shouha"

Miles y miles de Litros de Agua inundan el cuartel y Kisame ingresa al agua una vez inundado el cuartel por completo.

Los Akatsuki que estaban dentro de la casa empezaban a caminar sobre el agua.

-¿Y a ahora que tontería hará?, ¡¡tengo que ir a dar misa por Jashin-sama!!-

-Cállate Hidan, cuando esta en el agua Kisame es otro sujeto-

Los Ninjas de Rango S que estaban dentro de la casa empezaban a oír una típica canción de película de Steven Spielberg. La famosa película Tiburón.

-¡¡Qué haremos hum!! ,¡¡ mi guitarra todo se podrá mojar!!- gritaba Deidara preocupado.

-Callate Deidara, me estresas, Jashin-sama me protegera-

-Hidan, no metas a Jashin en esto. En mis años de experiencia me dicen lo que sucedera-

-¡No!, el no sera capaz de.... -

-Si, el es capaz de.

* * *

**Bueno Aqui finaliza el capitulo 2 :D**

**¿Que haran estos ninjas de rango S?**

**¿Que sera capaz Kisame de hacer?  
**

**¿Porque se habran divido? Kisame le tiene confianza a Itachi e Itachi es capaz de llegar por su cuenta?**

**¿Que es lo que no recordara Itachi?**

**¿Donde queda el pueblo de Kisame??**

**Espero reviews**

**Cuidese Hasta la proxima**


End file.
